


Classical Conditioning

by mikkimouse4271



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Classical conditioning, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, a whip, mischievous freddie, scarf bondage for a moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse4271/pseuds/mikkimouse4271
Summary: "And Freddie for some reason has his microphone stand in his hands? Why? That's very odd. It might not be a mike; it might be his whip. He was fond of carrying a whip that he occasionally cracked, for special effect. Don't ask me why..."- Brian May, Queen in 3-DYes...indeed Freddie cracked his whip for special effect. It especially affected John in such an arousing way that he gave Freddie a taste of his medicine.





	Classical Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> While going through Queen in 3-D, I read this line and immediately thought "this is such a fic idea", so here it is! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I definitely do not think this happened at all, this is just my overactive imagination written in words. I took a totally neutral sentence and gave it a little story.

**— 10:13 AM —**   
  
John stood in front of the stove, frying an egg. Careful not to burn it, he turned the fire to the lowest setting and waited patiently.   
  
_CRACK!_   
  
John jumped at the startling sound. He turned around and saw Freddie, holding a whip. Furrowing his brows, he asked, “Freddie, what are you _doing_ with that thing?”   
  
“Oh nothing important,” Freddie replied. The enormous smirk on his face clearly said otherwise. “It’s just for special effect.”   
  
“It scared the crap out of me!”   
  
“Sorry darling, but I can’t lower its natural cracking volume.”   
  
John moved the egg from the pan to a plate and looked in the fridge for some orange juice. As he was bending over to retrieve it, he felt Freddie behind him. Something hard pushed up against his ass and he froze. Then, Freddie started to grind, slowly but forcefully. Spurred by sudden arousal, John pushed back to create more friction, but within seconds, Freddie was gone. He forgot about the orange juice and quickly looked behind him. Freddie had just exited the kitchen. Not fully hard, John calmed himself and resumed making his breakfast. As soon as he finished eating, he began to work on his paper.

✽

✽

✽

— **12:45 PM —**  
  
Absentmindedly whistling, John scrubbed the dishes in the sink and rinsed them off one by one. He placed them on the drying rack in a neat and organized manner.   
  
_CRACK!_  
  
Again, John jumped at the unexpected noise.  “Jesus,” he muttered.   
  
However, without delay, a pair of hands were on his body. They roamed up and down his chest, sides, and hips. Fingers rubbed his nipples through his shirt in circular motions, then pinched and gently flicked. Arousal came flooding back and his erection rose faster than before. While the fingers worked on his chest, John rutted against the cabinets under the sink. The plate he was holding slipped out of his hands and clattered on top of the other dishes. Lips found the side of his neck and left kisses, alternating between soft and bruising. Enjoying the treatment, he gasped and moaned with unrestrained volume.   
  
Just like last time, the touches disappeared abruptly. John whined at the loss of physical contact. When he turned around, he saw Freddie slipping around the corner into the living room.   
  
“FREDDIE,” John yelled at the top of his lungs. There was no response. Irritated, he clenched his teeth. _Don’t touch yourself_ , he thought. _Finish the dishes. You have a paper to complete. Dishes. Paper. Dishes. Paper…_

✽

✽

✽

 **— 5:37 PM —**   
  
After hours of thinking and writing, John took a break and picked up the short novel he had been meaning to read. He sat on the one-seat couch in the living room, cozy and relaxed. About half an hour in, his focus was interrupted.   
  
CRACK!   
  
John snapped his head towards the direction of the crack. It came from the television. Brian lounged on the larger sofa, completely engrossed in the film, and played with Roger’s hair, whose head was in his lap. Even without Freddie’s presence, John felt a stirring in his groin. Ghost touches lingered lightly along his skin, but there was nothing there. He went back to reading, but his attention remained elsewhere further below. In spite of his attempts, his eyes glazed over the words and the sentences blurred together. Frustrated, he abandoned the book and returned to his monstrous assignment. Because the paper required more concentration, his boner went eventually went away.

✽

✽

✽

 **— 7:22 —** **  
**   
“It was a stupid movie,” Brian insisted.   
  
Roger shook his head. “You were almost hypnotized by the screen and you still call it a bad movie?”   
  
“Well—”   
  
John pulled out a chair and joined the other two at the table. “Hello.”   
  
“Hi Deacy,” Brian said. “As I was saying, regardless of how entertaining the movie was, it was just factually inaccurate. That’s all I’m saying.”   
  
“So did you like it or not?” Roger asked.   
  
“There were many highlights, yes, but there were also many questionable parts.”   
  
“Bri, it’s a yes or no question.”   
  
John stayed silent and ate his dinner. Mashed potatoes, chicken wings, spaghetti and meatballs, and corn on the cob. The four of them got lucky when Roger’s friend invited them to his party. With plenty of food remaining at the end, they were able to take the leftovers. There was also a container of peanuts.  John cracked open a couple, ate the peanut, and launched its shells into Brian’s hair every couple of seconds. Neither of the two noticed because they were too busy arguing with each other. John chuckled lightly to himself.   
  
_CRACK!_   
  
There was that whip again. Brian and Roger jumped, momentarily stunned, but quickly returned to their conversation. John looked around for Freddie, but he was nowhere to be seen. All of a sudden, he felt hands on his knees. They pushed his thighs apart and a warm sensation covered his prick. It felt like it was being caressed and worshipped. Fully hard now, he scooted his chair back a few inches so he could see under the table. Of course it was Freddie.   
  
Not even glancing at John, Freddie closed his eyes and planted a wet kiss on the bulge. John’s breath hitched, but he covered it up with a cough. Not that it mattered—Brian and Roger weren’t even paying attention. He continued to eat his food. Freddie moved his hands and rubbed with an intense pressure. A loud moan escaped just as John ate a spoon of mashed potatoes. This time, Brian and Roger noticed and sent odd, questioning looks.   
  
John laughed nervously. “The mashed potatoes. It’s absolutely delicious. You should try some.” Freddie increased the pace and John clenched his toes. The next second, the hand was gone.   
  
Fuming, John dropped his utensils, pushed his chair all the way back, and grabbed Freddie out from under the table. “That’s it,” he hissed. “This is the last straw.” He dragged Freddie into the room they shared, ignoring all protests, and slammed the door shut.   
  
Freddie was pushed onto the bed and he let out a startled cry. John stormed forward, but then backtracked, reached into the closet, and grabbed a silk scarf. Adrenaline rushed through Freddie as John straddled him.   
  
“Strip,” John ordered.   
  
“Deacy I—”   
  
“I said strip,” John repeated.   
  
At first glance, one would’ve thought it was wrath in his eyes, but Freddie knew better. Dilated pupils, mouth slightly agape, the flick of tongue across dry lips. He had succeeded—John was _really really_ pent up. Propped up on his elbows, he wordlessly unbuttoned his shirt, slipped it off, and tossed it aside. Not for a moment did he break eye contact. John’s eyes followed his every action until he was naked, his fully-hard member resting against his stomach.   
  
“Hands above your head,” John said. Freddie realized what John intended to do and shuddered. He raised his arms.   
  
Despite his dominance, John carefully tied Freddie’s wrists together and to the headboard of the bed. He made sure it was loose enough that Freddie wouldn’t be uncomfortable. When he was finished, he looked down and caught Freddie’s mouth in a kiss. Freddie responded eagerly and opened his mouth. When John pulled away, he tried to chase, but was stopped by the scarf.   
  
“Deacy, come back,” he pouted. “And you’re still in all your clothes, that’s not fair.”   
  
“You don’t get to say that.” Just like he had been treated, John pushed open Freddie’s knees and massaged the inside of his thighs. “Do you know what you’ve been doing to me all day? What exactly were you trying to do?”   
  
Freddie arched his hips forward, trying to get the hands to go up. “It was just a little experiment. I was reading about classical conditioning and I wanted to try it.” The more Freddie pushed, the more John pulled away. Freddie’s thighs started to shake so he gave up. “Oh Deacy please.”   
  
“Yes?” John said, feigning ignorance.   
  
“Darling, _please_ touch me.”   
  
“I _am_ touching you. Can’t you feel my hands on your body?”   
  
“You know what I mean.”   
  
“I’m afraid I don’t,” John said. His hands traveled up Freddie’s thighs, around his groin, over his hips, and reached his chest. John lightly twirled and pinched both nipples.   
  
Freddie’s dick twitched and precome dripped out of his slit. His prick throbbed and John was neglecting it on purpose. “Deacy, I’m sorry. Touch me, I’m begging you.”   
  
John indulged Freddie and stroked his wet erection. Freddie was panting harshly now, moving in time with John’s hand to increase the speed. John immediately let go.   
  
“Nooo,” Freddie wailed.   
  
John paid no attention to his objections. “Taste of your own medicine.”   
  
“Please?” Freddie batted his eyes and turned the corners of his mouth down.   
  
“Nuh-uh. None of that. I’m going to make sure you know exactly how I felt today.”   
  
Without further delay, John took Freddie into his mouth and sucked. Freddie bucked up and tugged hard on the scarf that bound his wrists. He became a mess of tiny gasps, desperate moans, and a filthy string of curses. John bobbed his head, massaging the underside with his tongue. One of his hands held the base of Freddie’s prick while the other was touched himself, trying to give his own erection some relief.   
  
“ _Fuck_ ,” Freddie cried. “ _Oh_ that’s so good, keep going.” His thighs slightly trembled again. “J-John, I’m close.”   
  
John withdrew his mouth. Freddie was incredibly close to release, only a couple more seconds of stimulation and he would’ve been a goner. He choked back a sob. John felt a pang of sympathy and hesitated. The bulge in his pants was starting to become quite uncomfortable, so he removed his clothing. He hopped off the bed and retrieved a condom and the bottle of lube from inside the drawer.   
  
Back on the mattress, he tore open the condom and squeezed a drop of lube into it. Pinching the tip, he slid it down his dick and groaned at the feeling. Freddie clenched his entrance in high anticipation.   
  
“You’re lucky I’m too horny to be mad at you anymore,” John said as he stroked himself a couple of times.   
  
“Good,” Freddie answered. “Now you can fuck me nice and hard.”   
  
“Spoiled brat.”   
  
Freddie winked. “You always give me what I want.”   
  
“So tell me. What do you want?”   
  
“I want you to stick your _big_ , _thick_ cock in me and _rip_ my orgasm out.”   
  
John flushed at the dirty words. He covered his fingers in lube and pressed one inside. Freddie stiffened at the initial discomfort, but by the time John had three fingers inserted, he was slick and thoroughly stretched.   
  
“I’m ready, darling,” Freddie said. John curled his fingers and Freddie let out a guttural moan. “ _Yes_ , right there.” He fucked himself on John’s long, slender fingers.   
  
John stopped Freddie’s erratic movement to take his fingers out. Freddie whined, but John shushed him. “Don’t complain. You know what’s coming.” He positioned himself at Freddie’s opening and slowly entered.   
  
The feeling of being full of John was indescribable. It just felt so right. Once John was fully inside, he began to move. The friction was absolutely delicious. Freddie wrapped his legs around John’s back and met his thrusts with equal force. Fingers familiarly tapped his thigh and he automatically raised his hips to make room for the pillow that John positioned underneath. The next thrust rammed against his prostate and Freddie screamed in pleasure. He moved to jerk himself off, momentarily forgetting about his bonds. John swiftly reached over and pulled apart the knot in the scarf. Frantically, Freddie stroked himself as John pounded harder and faster. Fire pooled in his abdomen and he let the intensity take over. The climax finally arrived and he spasmed, coming all over his stomach.   
  
Just moments later, John was overcome by his own orgasm, head thrown back and hands gripping Freddie’s hips. Taking a few shaky breaths, he pulled out. He carefully slipped the condom off, tied the top, and tossed it into the little waste basket by the head of the bed. Freddie smiled and held his hands up.   
  
John connected their hands and intertwined their fingers. “Good?”   
  
“Wonderful,” Freddie cooed.   
  
John brought Freddie’s hands to his mouth and brushed his lips over the knuckles. “I do have to ask. What made you think it would be a good idea to get me progressively worked up through the day?”   
  
“Well, I imagined how aggressive you’d get after being teased so much and seeing the results now, it seems that my hypothesis was correct.” Freddie had the nerve to still smirk about it.   
  
“What, is my tender love-making getting boring for you?”   
  
“Oh darling, definitely not. It’s just nice to change it up sometimes. Did you dislike it?”   
  
John leaned down and kissed Freddie. “Of course I liked it. I like anything that involves you.”   
  
“Such a sweet talker,” Freddie giggled.   
  
Suddenly, a knock sounded from the door. A muffled voice shouted behind it.   
  
“ _Um, Roger and I were wondering if you wanted us to leave the food out. Are you two done? It got really quiet, so unless the both of you are passed out—oh my god. Roger! What if they’ve passed out?! I’m going in—_ ”   
  
“NO!” Freddie screeched. “We are fine! Leave the food out, thanks!”   
  
John sighed and collapsed onto the pillow next to Freddie. Freddie turned to face him and snuggled closer. He planted a sweet peck on the tip of John’s nose. John mirrored the action.   
  
“I love you Deacy,” Freddie whispered.   
  
John pulled Freddie into his arms and embraced him tightly. “I love you too Freddie.”   
  
For a few more minutes, the two rested in each other’s arms. John closed his eyes and listened to Freddie’s cycle of breath. Freddie played with John’s hair, twirling the long strands around his finger. All of a sudden, a crash sounded from outside the bedroom. John grumbled, moment ruined, and reluctantly left the bed. He covered himself with a bathrobe, gave Freddie a smooch, and left the room. Freddie was still lost in thought, still thinking about how lucky he was to have John. Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed, dressed properly, and joined his friends.   
  
Walking to the kitchen, Freddie grinned. Experiment #1 was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> I know in a lot of fics, Freddie is top and John is bottom, but after reading Brian describing John as "happy and mischievous", I can't help but see him as a top now. I mean, honestly, they're both switches. 
> 
> Leave kudos and/or a comment and let me know if you liked it, thanks! <3


End file.
